Disturbia
by JadenXJesse lover
Summary: Haou and Jehu are in love... but it's tested when Jehu darkens... Based on Disturbia by Rihanna. M for *lemons* in Chapter 6. HaouXJehu, JudaiXJohan  Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
1. Chapter 1

This is based on Rihanna's Disturbia. HaouXJehu, maybe JudaiXJohan

**Disturbia**

**Chapter 1**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

Haou normally woke up with nothing beside him except for his bed and pillows. But this morning was different... His bed was warm, warmer than it should have been with only him, his pillows were flatter than normal and a teal haired teen was resting his soft, gentle head on his neck, exactly where he had left the hickey on the brunette.

"Morning sleepy..." Haou happily greeted him

"Morning gorgeous..." Jehu lovingly replied

He held Jehu's head and cradled it closer; Haou's warm, smooth chest made a great pillow thought Jehu. The bluenette snuggled closer to Haou until his head was under the brunette's chin and his spiky, blue hair was right under the brunette's nose.

He smelt the luscious, teal hair... **Strawberries, freshly picked in mid-Spring, lying next to a meadow of roses and tulips...**

They rested there, undisturbed, enjoying the presence of the other, taking in the dawn light... yellow and slowly rising above the blue horizon and listening to the soft, cheerful singing of robins and sparrows, playing around and chasing their partners...Sweet, natural love blossoming with each new tulip flowering and blossoming as Spring begins.

Until suddenly Judai, Haou's smaller brother by a year, called out, "Breakfast's ready!" Haou sarcastically moaned and received a soft chuckle from Jehu. Overdramatically, they slowly removed the sheets covering them and leisurely picked up their clothes off the floor and began putting them on.

Then they walked, hand in hand, down the corridor, past Judai's and Johan's rooms, and into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast today, chef?" "Just eggs, bacons and some "toast..." replied Judai. "Ehem... _poached_ eggs... which _I_ helped to make..." commented Johan "Of course! I would have probably turned them into mashed eggs if it weren't for Johan." Johan giggled slightly, ruffling Judai's hair and kissing his forehead.

**Aaaw, they're in love but are too scared and shy to admit it... I hope they become like us: madly in love and never willing to separate for too long.**

After breakfast, all four of them headed off to school for yet another day of tests and schooling. Though they were all very good, none of them ever paid attention in class and was detested by Dr. Crowler. They didn't pay attention, not because they were all bored or not interested, but that they were day dreaming...

Sometimes just about how great their lives were or of paradise, but most of them were of their lovers. Haou would day dream of him and Jehu, lying down together, in a meadow of flowers, lit up by the noon sun, birds chirping and the sweet aroma of the flowers and trees covered the area. Jehu would day dream about him and Haou sitting on a cliff, with moonlit skies, above a calm sea and under a cherry blossom tree sleeping, whilst resting on each other.

Whilst Judai and Johan, still being in the early stages of puberty, would day dream of being in bed with each other naked, smothered in chocolate and cream, licking it off all the while lying down together.

All in all, these four teens were truly in love...

---

New story so I'm expecting at least two reviews before I'll update...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disturbia**

**Chapter Two**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

DING DONG! "Haou, ready for our date, _my king_?" shouted Jehu as he pressed the door bell. The teal-haired boy had promised Haou a romantic night, just by themselves. He had it all planned: moonlit skies, calm sea, cliff, cherry blossom tree... everything.

"Wait a second my sweet angel, I'm still changing! You can come in if you want; you do _have_ the key..." The brunette replied. Haou and Jehu had planned to move in together, Jehu had a key to the house and he normally sleeps at the Yuki household anyways, but his stuff were still in his house.

Jehu was greeted by Judai and was offered a drink but rejected it as he wished to preserve his appetite for the date. Then he heard faint footsteps walking down the stairs and into the living room. The figure emerged with tight, black jeans, a black sleeveless top, two black straps on his muscled arms and a sleeveless, strapped dark blue blazer (1). Haou's hair was still slightly moist but smelt of a hill of meadows, early in the morning and still with dew sprinkled on it.

"Wow... You look _amazing_, _your highness..._" Jehu in total amazement stated (Jehu's pet-name for Haou is king or you highness) "This is like our first date all over again! That was so the best night ever!"

"_I_ look amazing? You look absolutely gorgeous!" replied the brunette

"So are you ready? Judai I hope you don't mind but my cousin, Johan, is coming over whilst we're out." Asked Jehu

A huge surge of happiness rushed through Judai's face and he showed it by his cheeks turn a bright red and he giggled shyly. He always loved when he's with Johan; to him life was perfect with Johan around. Sadly though, neither knew how deep their relationship was.

"The two of you behave yourselves, ok?" enquired Judai's older brother. "Right back at you bro'"

So then the two boyfriends walked out of the house, closing the door on their way, and walked off into the night.

On the cliff edge

The two lovers rested gently against each other and against the cherry blossom tree. The full moon shone over the gentle sea, sparkling and glimmering due to the light. The wind was calm and cooling, whilst the stars brightly twinkled up above them. Beside them was a picnic mat, with two meals, two wine glasses filled with vintage wine and two lit candles.

Jehu rested his head in Haou's warm, welcoming neck while sitting in his lap. Haou placed his hands across Jehu's chest and his waist, holding tightly to him, whilst kissing his neck. But something was wrong... Jehu wasn't as warm or comforting as he used to be, it was as though something dark and evil was growing slowly inside of him. The brunette knew it was wrong, but he felt the darkness almost pleasurable. This also encouraged him to snuggle closer to his teal-haired lover.

"J-Jehu? Is everything ok?" Haou cautiously asked. "Of course it is, it'll always be ok when we're together..." the bluenette comfortingly replied, "And don't worry I'll always be here to protect you my sweet angel..."

But he, too, knew deep down a dark force was brewing in his golden heart...

At the Yuki house

"Ouch! Not so hard, Johan! Remember I'm new to this..."

"Sorry..." the bluenette apologised

"W-what are you doing?! You can't put that there! N-no you know you... OUCH! Can't I be on top for a change?" Complained the teen

"No! We can't swap in the middle of it, we're so close!" Johan pointed out "OUCH! You're waist is rubbing against mine and it's getting hot!"

Judai tried to reach for the pointer until they fell on top of each other... "Dang! Well at least we beat Haou's and Jehu's Twister record..."

---

As always, review and I'll update soon...

Basically what Johan was wearing when Yubel took over his body


	3. Chapter 3

**Disturbia**

**Chapter Three**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

The night sky was soon darkening; stars began to slowly fade, whilst the moon was covered by clouds. Then suddenly, the two boyfriends heard the mighty roar of thunder and saw the bright flash of lightning. They found refuge in each other's hold and held on tightly, their fronts covered and only their backs were exposed to the rain. Their candles were blow out by a gust of wind, whilst their food was ruined by the rain.

"Don't worry, king, I'll protect you, my sweet love..." Shouted Jehu, trying to be heard over the thunder, "I'll happily give myself for you..."

"Don't say that! We'll always be together and if you die then I'll take my own life for you..."

Then the two kissed in their protective hug. Both their lips were moist and warm, making it more pleasurable in contrast with the weather. They then made a rushed decision and ran off to Haou's house, to seek refuge in.

As they were running home, Jehu accidentally tripped into a muddy puddle. Haou, worried slightly, offered the teal-haired teen his hand. However, a sudden burst of lightning streaked across the sky and soon found Jehu, whom it attacked immediately. A huge wave of electricity rushed through the bluenette's body, somehow missing Haou, even though they were touching. But the brunette knew this wasn't normal lighting, it was cold and bitter and _dark, very dark_. Afterwards, his lover fell unconscious and almost lifeless.

"Jehu? JEHU?! Please tell me your ok..."

No reply...

"JEHU! WAKE UP!"

Still no reply...

Haou felt a real, deep fear clouding his mind and so picked up his lover and rushed towards the hospital...

At the hospital

"Judai? Come to the hospital ASAP; and bring Johan with you." The brunette hung up the phone and looked at his boyfriend; pale, hopeless, lifeless. There was nothing left to do, only to hope and wish for a successful recovery. He began crying, tears flooded down his cheeks, whispering softly "Jehu...Jehu..." trying to reach his lover.

Jehu was lying down in hospital gowns in a double bed inside a private room, staring blankly at the ceiling. His physical body was not at all harmed: no scars, no bruises, no burnings, nothing... So why didn't he wake up?! Haou wondered furiously.

Ten minutes later, a nurse came in with Judai and Johan leading them to Haou and Jehu.

"Cousin! Is he ok, Haou?" Johan worriedly asked

"Well his physical body is in perfect condition but he just won't wake up! The doctors think he's in a coma..."

"Jehu... Please get better cousin..."

Then a prestigious looking doctor came in, "Well I'm afraid we, medically, can't do anything about it and we can't tell how long he's going to be like this. So I suggest that one of you stays here to look after him and be wary, a coma could last months."

"I'll do it doc'. He _is_ my boyfriend and my one true love." The brunette quietly wept "Please, could you leave us alone for a minute if that's ok..."

"Of course... C'mon you two, I'll get you some breakfast." Replied the doctor. Then the three left and shut the door behind them.

"J-Jehu... I'm so sorry... I couldn't protect you and..." Haou suddenly broke into tears, crying and weeping for his lover. He leaned closely above the bluenette's head, looking at that blank, pale face and shedding drops of tears onto his cheek. He could do nothing more, only to observe and take care of the teen.

---

Oh my god! Aren't you guys lucky? Two chapters in one day!

Review and I'll update soon...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disturbia**

**Chapter Four**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

"_J-Jehu... I'm so sorry... I couldn't protect you and..." Haou suddenly broke into tears, crying and weeping for his lover. He leaned closely above the bluenette's head, looking at that blank, pale face and shedding drops of tears onto his cheek. He could do nothing more, only to observe and take care of the teen. _

Haou had been at the hospital for several months, waiting and hoping for Jehu to get out of his coma. He was normally alone which made waiting even harder. Judai and Johan would sometimes visit, though they were usually occupied with school.

Then on one gloomy, September night, when the sky was covered with black, thunder clouds and small objects were blown away by a gust of wind, the lights suddenly went out. This caused alarm throughout Haou's floor but it was _only_ on his floor. The whole floor was dark and all the apparatus had failed; except for his room... The lights were blinking on and off and the heart monitor was beeping like a hyperactive boy discovering his Christmas present was a new BMX bike and would be the coolest thing in the school.

This, however, was not what worried the brunette, nor was the extremely loud thunder or the blinding brightness of lightning but it was Jehu's poor body, violently shaking and jumping. His eyes were fluttering open only to reveal blank eyes whilst his hands were stiff and made Haou unable to release the bluenette's hand.

Then suddenly a huge, black bolt of lightning shot through the window and made its way to Jehu's heart. The brunette had recognised this lightning, but he didn't know how or when. He racked his brains as swiftly as he could when he realised: this is what caused his lover to be comatose.

After the bolt had jolted through the teen's body his body stopped shaking and lay rested in his bed. Once again there were no visible marks on his heavenly body...

Haou waited several minutes hoping his boyfriend had survived the shock, and to his utter amazement, Jehu's eyes began to slowly open and his hands and feet were slightly jiggling.

"H-Haou...?" he whispered weakly

"Oh Jehu! My dear Jehu! You're ok!" Haou cried in utter happiness

"W-where am I? W-why were you crying my king?" replied the bluenette in slight weariness

"You're in the hospital, you've been in a coma for months and... you're finally back! Wait a second I'll go get a doctor to check on you, ok my angel?"

So Haou quickly ran down the corridor, not caring if he bumped into anyone or tripped over... His boyfriend was back!

After about 10 minutes later, he ran in with a doctor, who did a quick, vague examination. "He seems fine, though we'll have to do a full examination just to make sure... But by the looks of things he should be fine after a good night's sleep."

The brunette jumped in joy and hugged his lover and held lovingly and tightly, he followed this by kissing Jehu warmly and comfortingly. He received a saintly kiss in return as well.

The next morning

"Morning sleepy..." Haou happily greeted him

"Morning gorgeous..." Jehu lovingly replied

"How are you feeling? Good?" asked the brunette "Yep! I've never felt better, especially seeing you..."

"Aaaaw... I'm glad to see your recovering well..."

"Yeah..." Jehu dreamily replied, "When I was in the coma I had dreamt that you and I were on a journey. A journey which ended in you leaving me and letting me continue without you."

"I'd never do that!" he replied almost disgusted, "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll always be with you..."

"I know... It was what came after which worried me... The darkness... The never ending darkness... It felt... Comfortable and welcoming... I liked it... I _loved_ it in fact... Almost as much as I love you."

---

That's it for this chapter, I'm afraid.

Review and I'll update soon...


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is more of an M/high T rating to be on the safe side.

**Disturbia**

**Chapter Five**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

"_I know... It was what came after which worried me... The darkness... The never ending darkness... It felt... comfortable and welcoming... I liked it... I _loved_ it in fact... almost as much as I love you."_

Haou was not sure how to react to this... he was both undeterred and slightly worried. "Ok..." he decided that would be the wisest choice of words "Well, I'll stay with you always even if it means losing everything else... because you're my _everything_."

For a minute an awkward silence past, Jehu then broke it with a welcoming and reassuring peck on the cheeks. They both, then, went it for a warm bear hug and resulted in Haou climbing into bed with the bluenette. Next, the brunette landed a kiss on his lover's lips all the while wrapping his arms and legs around Jehu who did likewise. They tried to hide it but it was so obvious... they could feel both their pants pricking up...

At the Yuki house

Judai was lying on the bed, covered by a loose duvet, his visible parts covered in milk chocolate. Johan came in, semi-naked, with a can of whipped cream slightly shaking in his right hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Judai nervously asked

"Only as much as you do..." the bluenette replied

"Ok... Let's do this then..."

Judai removed his duvet revealing his naked, chocolate covered self save the groin which was covered by a pair of tight, latex underpants. Johan began at the bottom, squirting the whipped cream as he went along, licking the brunette's chocolaty feet. It tasted slightly salty due to Judai not washing it. But Johan liked it... it added to the sweet flavour.

He kept licking up the legs until he finally reached the black underpants. He slowly opened them, not peering in, and squirted some cream into it. Judai blushed and moaned slightly at the cool feeling of whipped cream... _down below._

The green eyed teen continued up the torso, carefully licking every spot he could find. Jutting out of the smooth, chocolate-laced chest, were two rose buds which he massaged first making Judai groan in pleasure and then suckled on. He licked everywhere, the arms, the chest, the legs... everywhere... even the armpits... _especially_ the armpits (he had a fetish for sweaty armpits).

Then, when he had reached the neck, he slowly and teasingly licked at it, twirling his tongue around and tenderly biting at the pale, soft skin. This made the brown eyed lover flutter his eyelids in pleasure. But he stopped when Johan landed _the_ kiss... their first kiss... their best kiss.

They kept at it for several hours, tasting and exploring each others' mouths and receiving a mix of chocolate and saliva. Judai smoothly slipped his hand down through the gap in between them, and reached their pants. Taking them off slowly and mischievously...

At the hospital

Haou and Jehu were about to do it... they were about to have sex for the first time... That is, until an innocent doctor walked in, eyes focused on his clipboard. This caused the two lovers to suddenly break apart, in embarrassment and deeply blushing.

"Well I have some good news..." The doctor slightly worriedly said "Jehu is in perfect condition and is free to go home!"

They were both thrilled but couldn't show it because their cheeks were bright red and their eyes were fluttering shyly at one another. After an hour, the two partners were ready and headed off home...

Back at the Yuki's

Haou gently pushed Jehu onto the bed, slowly crawling on top of him. He kissed at the soft, thin neck and then moved further up to the lips. First softly biting on the bottom lip and then into a full, wet, loving kiss. There was, however, an extra presence in the normal feelings they tend to have upon kissing. It was cold... it was metallic... it was dark...

Judai and Johan then walked into their room, about to deliver the _good news_, when they saw a large, frightening veil of darkness descending upon Haou and Jehu. It engulfed them suddenly and imploded into a mist of nothingness...


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter's M rated...

**Disturbia**

**Chapter Six**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

_Judai and Johan then walked into their room, about to deliver the good news, when they saw a large, frightening veil of darkness descending upon Haou and Jehu. It engulfed them suddenly and imploded into a mist of nothingness... _

"HAOU!"

"JEHU!"

The two boys shouted for their relatives. Their eyes flooded with tears and turned red. They quickly hugged each other, trying to comfort both themselves and their lover. They wept for their beloved family... their _only_ family.

The cries and whimpers grew and made them accidentally plummet to Haou's bed. They kept tight holds, never wanting to let go, and kissed on the lips, trying to reassure the other their family was all right. They quickly shifted their positions in order to kiss each other hard and warmly on the lips. Their moist mouths made contact and their tongues did the rest...

This time Johan's hand slowly slipped down Judai's body, rubbing it on his way, and reached the bottom of the brunette's tight shirt and pulled it off him. Judai followed and removed the teal-haired boy's shirt and pants. And then, very carefully glided his hand into Johan's briefs, grabbing tightly at what he found.

Their kiss grew more passionate and loving, and their sorrow was swiftly replaced by bliss. They broke apart for a second for breath and slight smiles emerged from their warm lips. Judai ran his hands through Johan's teal hair, cradling Johan's head so that their eyes would meet. The two brown eyes collided with the two emerald eyes, making them almost mystified in the glare of each other's eyes. Their bodies grew hot and they could sense the vast amount of lust, building up, slowly but surely about to explode out.

Both their members grew hard and pricked, poking at the others'. Their skin rubbed and created a pleasurable friction. Their minds and hearts starting to forget why they were mournful, only of their raging love.

Their passion spiralled out of control and their lust exploded into an ever harder grip, bringing them as close as they could. Then Johan sat up, re-positioning himself so that his length was in front of Judai's untouched entrance. He began slowly: teasing the brunette by prodding the opening with the head of his length. Already he could feel the welcoming, tight, cave-like inside of his lover. Judai simply moaned in reply and clutched at the bed sheets, quenching his desire...

Somewhere that's no where

The two teens jolted up looking around at their current location.

It was a black hall filled with shadows casted by unseen nothingness. There were large windows, jutting out from the dark walls. The images coming through the windows were of a starless, cloudless night... Or at least they thought it was night.

Some of the windows were covered by giant, silk curtains, torn and ragged from age. And though they were indoors, a freezing breeze ran across the hall making the curtains shove to and fro in a rhythmic beat.

The zephyr itself was not what chilled the two lovers but it was the absence of light and life. Their skins were soon covered by goose bumps and the hairs on the back of their necks shot up whilst a tingle surged through their spines.

"So... what now?" Haou fearfully asked

"Well... I-I think we're in my mind... Because I saw these halls whilst I was comatose. This is where we split off, I continued and you returned to the normal world..." Jehu confusedly and anxiously replied, "No... NO! Don't leave me please Haou... I don't want to be apart from you..." the bluenette began weeping

"Don't worry... I said I'd never leave you so I'm staying with you my sweet angel..." The two grabbed each other in fear of breaking apart and in fear of their current circumstances.

Then they heard a creak; a loud, eerie creak, originating from the giant black, oak doors which protected the room. As it began to open a bright, flaming-red light emerged from them, engulfing the dark room in a blanket of fiery mist...


	7. Chapter 7: The End

**Disturbia**

**Chapter Seven**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

_Then they heard a creak; a loud, eerie creak, originating from the giant black, oak doors which protected the room. As it began to open a bright, flaming-red light emerged from them, engulfing the dark room in a blanket of fiery mist..._

The large, wooden doors creaked open in a haze of blinding red light. It took Haou and Jehu to adjust to the sudden brightness which contrasted the darkness of the large hall. After a while they could see in the flaming ruby-red light emerging from the entrance. What they saw did not chill nor frightened them; it only confused and hazed their sanity even more.

The whole room was a bottomless pit of despair, filled with flames and smoke, save a long, narrow walkway leading to a scarlet temple. Though there were no ceilings to hold, there were large pillars similar to the ones one may find in ancient Greece surrounding the centrepiece. They were once strongly holding such works by Michelangelo, Raphael and da Vinci painted on the marble ceiling. There were also other signs of the revolutionary ideas of the Renaissance littering the temple: manuscripts, sheet music, paintings... etc.

And in the middle of the scarlet temple there lay two seats. Both made of fine crystals and diamonds, tainted by crimson blood frozen within the foundations of the thrones. They were tall and mighty, watching over the fiery pits of hell down below, where sounds of unearthly beings resonated from.

"W-where are we? Did you see this in your dream as well?" Haou fearfully stuttered

"Yeah... I remember sitting on that... that _throne_... cold, lonely, afraid... No! I don't want to go through that again!" Jehu cried out

The brunette comfortingly placed his arm around the bluenette's shoulders, reassuring him all the while keeping them together.

"No, you won't have to go through that again... at least not alone..." Haou courageously added

He slowly paced onto the carpeted walkway, dodging fireballs and flames, with Jehu tight in his protective hold. "No! Stop! You weren't supposed to come with me... I have to protect you; I'm in no danger but you, as an _outsider_, are." Jehu replied, with a thick miasma of shadows surrounding him. He quickly broke free of the hold and placed the brunette into _his_ hold, his _shadowy_ hold.

Haou did not complained and was actually enjoying Jehu's thick, dense darkness feeling deeper and darker lust as time passed. He fluttered his eyelids in pleasure but did not allow Jehu a chance to see this.

They therefore continued, this time not having to dodge any fireballs. Soon they reached the 'entrance' to the scarlet temple, pausing for thought. "Sh-should we keep going?" the brunette wondered. The emerald-green eyed teen replied not, however he kept going, slowing down for safety measurements. As they were about enter the temple, a bright, white, translucent barrier appeared. They then quickly stopped and Jehu grabbed a nearby stone, throwing it gently at the force field. It ricocheted off the barrier, heading towards the two lovers, only to disintegrate inches away.

"Shit..." Jehu sarcastically chuckled "Well that's gonna hurt in the mornin'!"

"Oh you don't say..."

They persisted anyways; they closed their eyes and held tightly to each other's hands. Unnoticed, however, the dark mist which covered them flared up, destroying the barrier into small, broken pieces, resembling broken glass. They therefore passed unharmed and when they opened their eyes a rush of gladness sped through them.

And then all of a sudden, the two diamond thrones flashed a blood-red light, luring them into the comfortable, cushioned bottoms of the seats. They took the bait knowingly of the risk, and sat on the thrones: Haou on the right, Jehu on the left. They sat tall and forceful yet loving and adoring each other.

Then the carpets turned from dark blood-red to a cool teal-blue, the same colour as Jehu's hair. The rough, cave-like, glowing cerise walls faded into a cold, ice-blue. The deep, hellish fires of the pit ceased to be and became a hearty brown, similar to Haou's hair. Whilst their clothes became black and tight around Haou and Jehu's beautiful, angelic bodies.

The blood within the thrones suddenly evaporated into a black, shadowy haze which engulfed the two kings in all of its splendour. Both kings felt a huge outburst of pleasure and lust, almost as huge as their first time having sex. It wasn't cold or life-absorbing as they thought, rather warm and comforting. They loved the darkness with a mighty passion, almost rivalling their love for one another.

Both groaned and moaned in bliss and kissed. Their cold lips locked together, their eyes flickering and their hands cradling their heads. Jehu's long, slender, saliva-covered tongue pried Haou's lips open and began exploring the warm and welcoming embrace of his mouth. Then their tongues met, licking and twirling wildly, trying to gain as much pleasure as they could.

Then suddenly a demonic looking spirit appeared in a white mist, "Masters! Shall I go tell your relatives of your decision?" "Yes... Go tell Judai and Johan not to worry, we're fine and that we'll be staying here... forever." "Yes, my Lords."

Yuki house

Judai and Johan were still sorrowful, walking around in the cold rain, with only each other as comfort. Then she appeared...

"Hello again, my sweet, darling Judai..." she seductively purred

"Shit!" Judai whispered "Ummm... Johan, meet my girlfriend, Yubel..."

---

This is the last chapter of Disturbia, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
